Branca de Neve
Branca de Neve é um personagem da animação da Disney, "Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões". Ela é uma das Princesas do Coração, cujo coração foi obrigado a abrir a porta final em Kingdom Hearts. Entradas ''Kingdom Hearts'' Uma linda princesa, suave e pura como a neve. Ela é uma das princesas necessárias para abrir o Keyhole final, e foi capturado pelos Heartless. Seu mundo já foi engolido pela escuridão. A Branca de Neve apareceu pela primeira vez em "Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões" (1937). ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões (1937) Uma moça linda jovem com um coração bondoso. Tão bela era a Branca de Neve que a rainha ficou com ciúmes e deu-lhe uma maçã envenenada. Branca de Neve foi poupada, porém, e começou a viver em uma casa no fundo da floresta, com sete anões que ela conheceu. Branca de Neve caiu em um sono profundo, mas foi acordado por um beijo de seu príncipe amado. Quando reunidos, sete corações de pura luz, como Branca de Neve são a chave para governar todos os mundos. História ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Primeira aparição da Branca de Neve é em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep é quando ela é encontrada por Terra em um prado em seu mundo natal de Dwarf Woodlands, a menina não ficaria surpresa de ver o portador da Keyblade diante dela. Terra é contratado pela rainha para matá-la, mas ele decide deixar de lado o plano. Quando o Unversed chegar, Terra convoca sua Keyblade para derrotá-los, mas também assusta Branca de Neve e ela foge para a floresta de medo. Depois de Ventus chega em Dwarf Woodlands e atende os Sete Anões, ele ouve Branca de Neve gritar e descobre que ela foi encurralado por Unversed e monstros que habitam as árvores de florestas anãs. Ele consegue levá-la para a segurança na casa dos Sete Anões, onde ela permanece até os anões voltar. Sua beleza e bondade convence-los a deixá-la ficar e fazer-lhe companhia. Assim que retorna Ven após a verificação da floresta, ela diz a eles o que tinha acontecido quando ela fugiu para a floresta, e sobre o encontro Terra. Os anões afirmam que foi Terra que tinha enviado o Unversed atrás dela, mas Ven discorda e Branca de Neve está disposta a acreditar. Depois de derrotar o Treant Mad, Ventus vai para sair, mas acidentalmente leva a velha bruxa para onde Branca de Neve esta. Até o momento do Aqua chega, Branca de Neve já deu uma mordida na maçã veneno e caiu em um sono profundo e colocado em um caixão de vidro por os Sete Anões. Mais tarde, Aqua chega com o príncipe, que acaba por ser o primeiro amor da Branca de Neve e a única pessoa que pode quebrar o feitiço. Ele a beija nos lábios e a desperta de seu sono. Ela da adeus aos anões antes de o príncipe a leva embora. Durante os créditos finais, ela é vista com o príncipe e os anões no prado onde seus amiguinhos jogam pétalas de flores ao seu redor. Ela e o Príncipe olham pétalas. Branca de Neve se torna um D-Link para a Aqua e Ventus após seus encontros separadamente. Kingdom Hearts Mundo da Branca de Neve acabou sendo alcançado pelo Heartless. Ela foi a quarta princesa do coração para ser capturada e levado para Hollow Bastion, onde ela foi mantida dentro de um cilíndro de vidro. '''Nota: Esta informação é baseada em cenas alternados ou materiais, e não é considerado cânon dentro da trama global da série.' Se o jogador completar Deep Jungle antes de Wonderland, Branca de Neve substitui Alice na cena em que ela se depara com aliados Malévola. A matéria não termina aqui. Uma vez que todos os sete moças foram recolhidas, Malévola extrai seus corações para abrir a keyhole de Hollow Bastion e liberar o poder dentro dela. Quando o coração das princesas são restaurados, Branca de Neve e os outros cinco princesas acordar de seu sono e usar seu poder combinado para proteger o interior escuridão a fim de manter a sua propagação por todo o universo. Eles não são capazes de mantê-lo por muito tempo, possivelmente porque Kairi, a princesa sétimo, não está presente, mas eles conseguem fazê-lo o tempo suficiente para Sora voltar e fechar o buraco da fechadura. Depois que foi selado, Branca de Neve permanece em Hollow Bastion com as princesas e Fera, Leon, Yuffie e Aerith. Quando Kingdom Hearts foi selada ela é devolvida ao seu próprio mundo. ''Kingdom Hearts ll'' Embora ela não aparece no jogo, o nome de Branca de Neve é parte da senha que permite o acesso ao DataSpace DTD em Space Paranoids. No formulário de senha, seu nome é o primeiro. Origem Em Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões Branca de Neve é uma princesa nasceu, mas depois que seu pai morreu, a madrasta a transformou em uma em uma empregada, com medo de a princesa ser mais bonita do que ela. Devido a sua beleza vem de aparência e coração, o Espelho Mágico diz a rainha que é mais bonita do que Branca de Neve, apesar de todos esses anos de não usar um lindo vestido. A rainha vê isso para si mesma quando um príncipe sem nome torna-se apaixonado por Branca de Neve. Ter ciúmes de sua beleza, a rainha envia seu assassino pessoal e ordena-lhe para levar Branca de Neve para a floresta e eliminá-la. Incapaz de suportar com a matança de uma princesa linda, ele avisa a ela para correr para as montanhas e nunca mais voltar. Como ela foge para a floresta, ela encontra sete anões (Mestre, Zangado, Feliz, Soneca, Dengoso, Atchim e Dunga) e começa a viver em sua casa. A rainha faz uma tentativa mais tarde na vida de Branca de Neve em um disfarce, enganando-a para morder uma maçã envenenada, que vai colocá-la em um sono eterno. Ela consegue, mas logo em seguida perde a sua vida aos anões vingativos. Os anões, ao invés de enterrar Branca de Neve, colocá-la num caixão de vidro na floresta até que o príncipe finalmente encontra-la e desperta-la com o primeiro beijo do amor, único antídoto do veneno. Branca de Neve, em seguida, vai morar com o príncipe em seu castelo, oferecendo uma despedida grata aos anões, beijando a careca de um por um. Personalidade Branca de Neve mostra bondade a todos que a conhecem esta mostra quando ela se encontra com Terra, Ventus, e os anões. Ela também mostra gentileza com os animais. Branca de Neve não se assustou com facilidade, mostrado quando ela conhece o Terra. Quando Terra pergunta se ela está assustada, Branca de Neve pede uma razão. Ela pode se assustar facilmente. Isto é confirmado novamente quando ela está com a Terra quando o Unversed chegar e ela corre para a floresta com medo. Branca de Neve também está assustado na floresta quando ela conhece Ventus. Branca de Neve se sente triste para os anões. No filme, ela e seus amigos animais limpam a casa dos Anões e Branca de Neve cozinha para eles. Ela pode ser ingênua. Comprovada quando a rainha, disfarçada de uma velha bruxa, truques la em comer a maçã envenenada. Aparência Em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep , Branca de Neve tem bastante curto, cabelo ondulado preto, olhos castanhos e pele um pouco pálida. Ela também ficou com longos cílios e usa batom vermelho e uma fitathumb|Vitral mostrando Branca de Neve, no início de Kingdom Hearts. vermelha no cabelo amarrado em um laço. Vestuário-sábio, Branca de Neve usa uma saia amarela e corpete azul. As mangas do vestido é curto e inchado, azul da cor e do desporto vários vermelhos em forma de lágrima símbolos neles. Não é um colar, muito branco na parte de trás do vestido. Branca de Neve também usa chinelos dourados com um arco pequeno, branco na frente de cada um e uma capa vermelha amarrada no pescoço por uma tira de pano marrom. Em Kingdom Hearts, Branca de Neve tem basicamente o mesma aparência que em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, embora com o cabelo ligeiramente mais longo e pequenas diferenças de cor em suas roupas. Abilidades O poder de uma Princesa do Coração Branca de Neve podem se comunicar com animais com sua voz cantando. Como Branca de Neve é uma Princesa do coração, seu coração pode ser usado para chamar a Keyblade of People's Hearts, o que pode abrir a porta para Kingdom Hearts. Além disso, ela pode usar a luz de seu coração para segurar as trevas, e sua falta de escuridão lhe permite manter seu corpo se seu coração for roubado. As Princesas, em conjunto, também foram capazes de atualizar magia de fogo do Sora. D-link Em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Branca de Neve se torna um aliado D-Link summonable para Ventus e Aqua após os eventos separados de seu planeta natal. Como D-Link, ela pode projetar seu poder para ajudá-los na batalha. Enquanto em ligação com Branca de Neve, os personagens podem criar turbilhões de flores ou sete jóias coloridas para atacar os inimigos. Seus comandos são também os nomes dos sete anões. Eles estão com sono (Sleep), Zangado (Treasure Raid), Happy (Confetti), Dunga (Mini), Doc (Curaga), Dengoso (Warp) e Atchim (Aeroga). en:Snow White fr:Blanche-Neige de:Schneewittchen es:Blancanieves it:Biancaneve af:Sneeuwitjie nl:Sneeuwwitje fi:Lumikki Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Birth by Sleep Categoria:Princesas do Coração